


Connor's Trouble

by TardisFrequentFlyer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisFrequentFlyer/pseuds/TardisFrequentFlyer
Summary: Connor got the wrong piece of advice from the wrong person.And he misunderstood.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, It's my first attempt at writing something in english. So there might be some grammar mistakes. And if some Sentences are not phrased in the usual sense please point out! THX a lot. XD

When Connor’s incoming call woke Markus up from stand-by mode, his internal clock told him it’s 6 A.M.

Markus groaned, gently pushed Simon’s arm off his stomach, and sat up.

‘Hi, Connor, it’s 6 in the morning…’ Markus said with a headache (If androids can feel headaches). Typical Connor, doesn’t know what a normal schedule is even when he’s a deviant.

‘Morning, Markus!’ Out came Connor’s voice, a little bit too energetic for 6 A.M, and with a worrying tinge of alarm. ‘Something’s up, I need to talk to you.’

‘Why, what’s wrong?’ Markus went wide awake when he caught the seriousness in Connor’s voice. Although the revolution is a peaceful success, for now, there’s still plenty of conflicts and unsettled problems. If Connor were to call so early in the morning, then something must be seriously wrong.

‘I need your help,’ Connor said, ‘It’s about you and Simon.’

‘Shit…’ Markus jumped up and scooped his clothes from the arm chair. ‘What’s the problem, is Simon in trouble?’

His movements woke up Simon, who sat up blinking. His system hadn’t fully start up yet, so when a confused ‘Markus…?’ escaped his lips it sounded small and dreamy. Simon’s voice sent a tremble down Markus’s spine and his heart skipped a beat. He bent down and landed a soft kiss on Simon’s forehead.

Connor coughed, ‘As a housekeeping model, a PL600 needs only six hours each day for recharge and system maintaining. Simon…’

‘We went to sleep a little late last night.’ Markus replied stiffly, daring Connor to ask further. Luckily, Connor dropped the subject. 

‘No, Simon is not in trouble, I am.’ He said, ‘I want to know how you and Simon got together.’

‘……’

‘Hello? Markus? Are you still there?’

Markus massaged his eyebrows, ‘You wake me up, 6 in the morning, to ask me about my relationship?’

‘Yes.’ Connor said innocently, as if he was talking about the place of the homicide that happened last midnight instead of an out of nowhere relationship problem.

‘We all know you’re not very sensitive to other people’s feelings towards you—no offence—if it wasn’t North, you’d have taken three more months to realize Simon’s crush on you. And Simon isn’t one to express his feelings. He’d even misunderstand you and keep a distance. So, how did things finally happen between you and Simon?’

Connor heard a ruffling of quilt and skin from Markus’s end, and Markus said under his breath, ‘It’s nothing, It’s just Connor. You go back to sleep.’ Then he returned. ‘I don’t know, I can’t remember.’ He sounded so lost and bewildered, ‘Uh…I touched Simon’s hand, I guess…You really shouldn’t ask ME about relationship advise…’

‘Thank you, Markus!’ Connor said cheerfully, and, without a chance for Markus to explain further, cut off the communication as abruptly as when he called.

Markus scratched his head, did Connor really understand? He was going to say they both turned off their artificial skin and he connected to Simon’s mind and the link exchanged their mutual feelings and…Well, Connor heard none of it.

But seriously, Connor, trying figure out how to get together with some, huh? Markus never saw THAT coming. He’s a tiny bit curious who this lucky person is.

‘Hey! Connor??’ Hank waved his hand in front of Connor and snapped his fingers. Connor jolted out of his trance, ‘Yes, Lieutenant?’

This ‘lucky person’ of Connor’s is not feeling so lucky at the moment. It’s the second time he’d told the android to get off the car, and all Connor did was stare thoughtfully at his hand on the car door. Uh…do androids go absent-minded?

‘Is there something wrong with my fucking hand? You’ve been staring at it all morning. If you’re going to tell me any of my fingers needs to be checked, I swear, Connor…’

‘No! Absolutely no problem at all.’ Connor got out of the car with a swiftness only a police model would possess, and smiled innocently as he stood straight beside Hank. ‘After you, Lieutenant.’

Hank gave him a doubtful glance, shook his head, and pulled up the cordon to go into the crime scene. 

Sometimes he really can’t figure out what’s going on in this little android brain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings are not eruptive, they accumulate over time, like Connor’s deviancy. Love at first sight isn’t part of his program, and neither can he pick out a certain point in his time line and say, there, that’s when it happened. It’s just a mixture of fondness and loyalty that grew stronger every second and every minute he spent with the lieutenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've decided to post it anyway.

Connor first realized it about a few weeks ago—In front of that unoccupied burger truck, underneath the warm winter sun of Detroit, their distances closed as the crisp snow melted beneath their boots—When Hank pulled Connor into a full embrace. He, likes, Hank.

Feelings are not eruptive, they accumulate over time, like Connor’s deviancy. Love at first sight isn’t part of his program, and neither can he pick out a certain point in his time line and say, there, that’s when it happened. It’s just a mixture of fondness and loyalty that grew stronger every second and every minute he spent with the lieutenant. It challenged his software, and tears at the three impeccable firewall that only RK800 is installed with. 

In the snowflakes of the Ambassador Bridge, when he said to Hank, ‘I’m whatever you want me to be.’ It’s not just the program talking, part of Connor really is willing to be whatever Hank needs. 

It’s just that, he didn’t realize back then, those peculiar feelings oozing out of nowhere should be called fancy.

Connor wanted to tell Hank he likes him, but he didn’t know Hank’s feelings on this matter. According to his analysis on Hank’s past behavior, if he does something too bold there’s only two outcomes: One, he loses his partnership with Hank, and Hank starts avoiding him. Two, Hank starts avoiding him. Alright, one outcome.

However, Connor considers himself a genius, and with an amazing luck, for of all the couples in the world, he met Markus and Simon. 

Markus and Simon are partners in the revolution, while he and Hank are partners in crime. Markus is slow to emotions, so is he. Simon has trouble expressing his feelings, and, coincidently, Hank would drink himself unconscious, kick down a door, put himself in front of a police model android or play with the coin he confiscated in the corner when no one’s looking at him, and never, ever, ever, talks about his feelings and thoughts openly.

In conclusion, what him and Hank faced was exactly what Markus and Simon faced. Like lock and keys, bread and butter, blue blood and androids. Markus is definitely the right guy to ask. 

Although he couldn’t quite understand why touching hands would work, yet. But he’s sure this is just one of those strange little relationship tricks. Markus had been a deviant longer he had, surely he’d had plenty of experience by now. If Markus said so, then it is so.

Right…?

Al least that’s what Connor believed until he took Hank’s wrist.

Hank twisted his arm, catching Connor’s wrist and pinned the android to the wall with a swiftness that didn’t match his appearance. Before Connor realized what happened, Hank’s face was only a few inches away from his. 

Connor blinked. His circle turned a cautious yellow, and gingerly flashed a few times. 

Hard to tell if it’s because he’s been tackled by his crush or of those grey-blue eyes staring into his big brown ones. His ‘heart’ pumped disorderly when he stared back and got lost in that bluishness.

‘lieu…tenant?’

Hank sighed and let go of Connor, who almost regretted losing that closeness he had had with Hank. ‘Sorry, old habits.’ Although he didn’t sound sorry. ‘Geez…Are you a cat, Connor? Don’t…do that again alright? Don’t creep up on me like that.’

Connor’s circle blinked again, ‘I’m not a cat, I think you kn…’

‘That’s not the point!’ Hank stopped him, ‘Why did you took my wrist like some love-sick little girl? Wait a minute…did you just stared at my hand all morning, just for an opportunity to do that? Connor! What the fuck? Is this some deviancy bullshit?!’

Connor opened his mouth, and closed his mouth. Then he opened it again, and closed it again.

He‘d decided it’s best he stay silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, feedback is really important to me!! THX in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's very short. Sorry (tears*  
> There's about a chapter left I hadn't posted, It talks about Connor's feelings towards Hank.   
> If anyone is interested in seeing more I'll work on it.   
> You comments and kudos are very important to me!!(sobs*


End file.
